The present invention relates to an illuminatable traffic sign and more particularly pertains to lighting a traffic sign at night and upon the approach of a vehicle.
The use of traffic signs is known in the prior art. More specifically, traffic signs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling traffic are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,066 to Wiesemann et al. discloses a two-level security lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,489 to Carroll et al. discloses a motion sensing and light flashing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,448 to Schoepf et al. discloses an internally lighted, overhead, traffic sign for streets and highways. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,807 to Smith et al. discloses the ornamental design for an illuminated hand-held stop sign. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,695 to DeCaro discloses the ornamental design for an illuminated changeable warning signal. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,218 to Hall discloses the ornamental design for a hand held stop sign.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminatable traffic sign for lighting a traffic sign at night and upon the approach of a vehicle.
In this respect, the illuminatable traffic sign according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lighting a traffic sign at night and upon the approach of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved illuminatable traffic sign which can be used for lighting a traffic sign at night and upon the approach of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.